Thorn
Thorn Middleaf is a male baboon who is one of the three protagonists of Bravelands. He lives in the Bravelands. Berry is his love interest. Physical appearance Thorn is a lithe baboon about the size of Fearless Gallantpride. He has grat fur around his face, and he possesses a round face, as well as a long tail. Personality Thorn is shown to be very determined and confident in himself, as he attempts the Three Feats with almost no hesitation. One of the reasons he attempts the three feats is so that he could be with his love interest Berry. He tends to keep unkind words to himself and would rather help others than be blunt with them. He despises bullies such as Nut, and prefers to charge into conflict head-on rather than avoid it. Biography ''Broken Pride'' 1 year after Fearless joined Brightforest Troop, Thorn and his friend Mud are participating in the first part of the three feats. This feat involves stealing an egg from a bird of prey. Thorn and Mud are in a tree waiting for a buzzard to leave her nest so they can grab themselves an egg. Mud tugs Thorn's fur and tells him that Pebble, another baboon from the troop has arrived and is climbing the tree to get at the eggs. Thorn sees that Pebble is trying to compete against him and Mud to get the buzzards eggs. Thorn tells Mud that while they have a rival, the eggs were theirs. Thorn silently bares his teeth at Pebble. He then reassures Mud that Pebble has no chance of snatching their eggs due to his impatience. Mud says he hopes so. Thorn recalls his parents who had died several seasons ago and how they were happy to remain deeproots, the lowest ranking baboons of all. Thorn loved his parents but he had no wish to remain a deeproot for the rest of his life just because his parents were. Thorn is determined to complete all the feats so he can be promoted to highleaf so he could join with the seinor baboons in fighting to defend his troop and be with his love interest Berry. Thorn couldn't be mates with Berry unless their in the same rank according to troop law. Hunger interrupts Thorn's thoughts for he and Mud had been watching and waiting at the buzzard's nest for 2 days and only crawling little by little every time the bird flew off. Pebble on the other hand has choosen to climb directly up the tree. The buzzard attacks Pebble and shouts threats in skytounge. However, the bird doesn't pursue pebble for long and returns to it's nest and looks suspiciously at the trees below before before relaxing. The bird than flies away from the nest heading westward. Suddenly, Nut flings himself from the opposite treetop to get the eggs. Gallery Bravelands Animals.jpg Trivia * Thorn is the only protagonist to have lost both of his parents as Fearless and Sky had only lost one. * Thorn is currently 6 years old. * Thorn is named after the thorns on a Thorn bush which are sharp parts the the stems and branches. * Thorn is the only protagonist to be an omnivore. Category:Deeproots Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Broken Pride charcters Category:Baboons Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Lowleaves Category:Middleleaves Category:Protagonists